To Take Chances
by PFTones3482
Summary: Carlos is now in highschool and goes to see Ms. Frizzle for some advice about a certain blonde bookworm. What he finds out, though, is that he wasn't the only one looking to the teacher for help. One shot.


**Hey guys. So, this is Rebecca's friend Maggie. She isn't feeling up to posting stories but since she has a bunch of drafts done and doesn't want to disappoint anyone she asked me to post them for her. She said to answer reviews and put a disclaimer at top.**

**So...she doesnt own the Magic School bus. She apologizes for her sudden interest in it.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Carlos paced anxiously outside of Walkerville Elementary school, his back pack slung over one shoulder and his sports gear in a bag on the other as he waited for the kids to get out of class for the day.

The young Mexican-American, no longer in the third grade but rather a sophomore in high school, glanced up as a shrill bell sounded from inside the building. He instinctively stepped to the side as hundreds of small children raced from the entrance and to the buses and cars waiting out front for them.

Catching sight of one of the secretary's, he tripped up the stairs, excusing himself as he waded between the crowds of elementary school students.

Carlos felt like a fish out of water, and he knew _exactly _what that felt like, literally. He had grown rapidly once hitting his freshmen year of high school and now stood at just over five foot ten. His dark hair was unchanged, as was much of his wardrobe. He was still comfortable in his regular sweatshirt and jeans for the most part, only changing when the situation required it.

He had packed on a bit of muscle over the last several years as well. While one couldn't call him "in shape," he certainly wasn't unhealthy.

So now, moving amongst children nearly two feet smaller than him, Carlos felt slightly overwhelmed. He finally reached the top step, his movement and height catching the eye of the secretary (whose name he could not remember for the life of him).

"Carlos? Carlos Ramon? Is that you?" the woman cried in delight, guiding him out of the slowing flow of students.

The teen grinned at her. "Yes ma'am. Do you know if Ms. Frizzle is in? Or did her class have a field trip today?"

The kind woman chuckled, her eyes twinkling merrily. "Oh, she should be back by now. She took her students to the fudge factory, though I think we both know that might not have been the final destination."

Carlos' smile broadened and he laughed, shifting his bags so that they both rested on his right shoulder. "I'm glad you understand me," the sixteen year old chuckled. "Thanks."

He waved at the secretary and stepped into the building, shuffling around the last few trailing students.

His feet traced the path for him, remembering the halls that he had often sprinted down in the mornings in his eagerness to get to his favorite teacher in the world. His smile grew as he got closer until he stood outside her door, his heart suddenly thumping nervously.

What if she didn't remember him? What if she did, but decided she hadn't actually liked him? What if she wouldn't help him?

Carlos hesitated, running a hand anxiously through his dark hair, letting it fall messily into his eyes before he rapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Come in!" came the familiar voice from inside the room.

Something lifted from Carlos' shoulders as he edged into the room, his hand clutched around the doorknob so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Before he could say a word, the Latino was tackled by a flying mass of green scales. His bags thumped to the ground and Carlos laughed out loud, bringing his arms up to hug Liz back. "Hey, Liz," he said to the reptile fondly, stroking her head.

The lizard backed up and hopped onto Carlos' shoulder, curling up as if she had no intention of moving.

He glanced over at the closet in time to see Valerie Frizzle walk out, dusting her hands off and smelling faintly of peanut butter and chocolate, her dress covered with images of chocolate delicacies. Her eyes brightened when she spotted him, noting the way Liz was perched comfortably on his shoulder.

"Carlos?" she said in delight, her chocolate bar earrings flashing in that all too familiar way. "My goodness, you've grown!"

She stepped over and gave her former classmate a tight hug, his chin coming to her forehead. Carlos chuckled as he pulled away. "That's what I do, Ms. Frizzle. I'm only human, after all."

Valerie laughed and gestured for him to have a seat. "How are you, Carlos?" she asked, perching on her desk and leaning back on her hands. "How are the others? Do you kids still hang out with each other?"

Carlos smiled fondly. "Of course we do! We got so close in this class, there's no way we would ever part from each other. Actually, Keesha and Tim are dating now, and we all think Arnold and Phoebe are getting there."

Ms. Frizzle giggled softly, as if she had expected nothing less. She crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned forward on her knees. "And how are _you, _Carlos? I haven't seen you since Mikey was in my class!"

Carlos grinned, pulling Liz into his lap and petting her. "I'm okay….actually, I came here for…some advice."

The eccentric teacher nodded and slid off her desk, moving over to the desk that Carlos was sitting at and pulling up a chair. "What sort of advice, Carlos?"

The boy flushed bright red and ducked his head, hiding his cheeks. "Um…Ms. Frizzle, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. I came here because…well…I didn't know who else I could trust completely to not make fun on me."

He risked looking up only to find his favorite teacher of all time smiling fondly. "Carlos, I wouldn't promise anything less. You seem pretty capable though; are you having trouble in school?"

Carlos snorted. "Actually, no. I'm getting straight A's and am captain of the soccer team. Insane, since I'm only a sophomore. And I'm thinking about going to school to be a lawyer," he admitted, blushing further. "I uh…haven't told anyone that part yet."

"Well if I remember correctly," Ms. Frizzle said with a smile, "you debate very well. It's a good career choice."

"Thanks!" Carlos said in delight, having not been certain that being a lawyer was a good idea until now. He did have to admit, he looked damn good in a suit, but he hadn't been so sure on the whole defending thing. "But again, that wasn't what I came here for."

Valerie leaned back on the desk, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "And what did you come here for?"

"Well," Carlos said softly, not certain how to word his question, "when we were in your class, you taught us all kinds of things. Like, how to build bridges, or why salmon swim upstream, how erosion works….heck, we went to space like four times and made a star! But….Ms. Frizzle, there was one thing that I can think of that you never taught us about."

The woman looked startled and she sat up, leaning forward again and clasping her hands together. "There was? And what was that?"

Carlos took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet hers. "You…you never taught us why we have feelings. Why…sometimes we're hurt or scared, or sometimes…sometimes feel like your heart is filled with sand and is being weighed down. I've been _inside _of a heart, but I don't understand why it can feel like someone's grabbing it and yanking it from my chest. You never taught us why sometimes we blush or get all sweaty when we're around people who make our hearts feel that way."

He sighed and looked back down, his hands shaking. "Why didn't you warn us?" he finally whispered.

Ms. Frizzle tilted her head curiously and Liz snuggled up close to Carlos. "Warn you of what, honey?"

Carlos shivered a little. "How much it would hurt physically when someone who makes your heart feel that way…is with someone else."

The science teachers smile fell slightly and her heart ached to see her former student, usually so joking and cheerful, reduced to this sadness. "Carlos…is there a particular person you're talking about?" she asked quietly, already having a sneaking suspicion of the answer.

He gave her a shaky smile. "Dorothy Ann," he said, not to her surprise.

She nodded and scooted closer to him, putting a gentle arm around his shoulders. He was taller than her now, so it was a bit more difficult, but she managed. "And who is she dating?" she finally asked him.

Carlos scowled. "Well…she and Tim tried for about three weeks, but ended it as friends. Now? Some football jock," he muttered.

Ms. Frizzle nodded slowly and rubbed his shoulder thoughtfully. "I see. Have you told D.A. you feel this way?" she questioned.

Carlos shook his head quickly. "No way, Ms. Frizzle! She's dating that guy, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I like having her as a friend it's just….just hard to see her with somebody else."

"Well, Carlos," Ms. Frizzle murmured, "love is a rollercoaster. It's a rollercoaster I didn't want you kids to have to deal with when you were nine years old, because it has a lot of ups and downs."

Carlos snorted. "Boy is that the truth," he muttered distastefully, rubbing Liz's head absentmindedly. "How do I make it stop?" he finally asked.

Valerie shook her head and squeezed his shoulder in a one armed hug. "Sadly, Carlos, it's not that easy. We all wish it was, but it never is."

She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Have you talked to your father about this?"

"My dad?" Carlos spluttered out. "No way! Not a chance. He's not that easy to talk to about that kind of stuff. And since my mom…."

He sighed and glanced down at the floor, his shoulders shaking slightly. "Since my mom isn't here," he murmured, his voice catching, "you were the only one I could think of to come to."

Ms. Frizzle rubbed his back gently and looked at Liz pointedly. "Carlos….just remember to be there for D.A. all the time, okay?"

The Latino raised his head and blinked in confusion. "Of course. I always am. She is my best friend, after all."

Valerie nodded. "Did you come here from soccer practice, Carlos?"

"Uh…yeah," the boy said, sitting up. "I knew that the elementary school got out an hour later than the high school, so I knew I had time. Why?"

Ms. Frizzle hopped off his desk and turned to him, gripping his shoulders with her hands and looking him in the eyes. "Take my word, Carlos. Go home. You have an important person to attend to there."

Carlos stared at her for a moment before comprehension dawned in his eyes. "Wait…what? How do you know?" he asked, jumping off the desk and slinging his bags back over his shoulder.

"You'll find out, Carlos. Just don't be afraid to take chances," the woman said, a twinkle in her eyes.

The Latino grinned and hugged Ms. Frizzle tightly. "You're the best, Ms. Frizzle," he whispered into her ear before darting for the door and running home.

* * *

Carlos pounded up his front steps and burst into the house, tossing his bags onto the couch and startling Mikey, who was reading a novel in the dining room.

"Geez, Carlos!" his brother yelped, his wheelchair sliding backwards as his body jumped. "Where's the fire?"

Carlos waved a hand at his sibling. "Mikey, not now. Did anyone stop by to see me?"

Mikey grinned impishly. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Dorothy Ann. I told her you'd be home soon. She's on the back porch."

Carlos flung his arms around his brother. "Thanks, man!"

"Wait!" Mikey yelped as Carlos started for the backyard. The older of the two glanced back and Mikey frowned, picking up his book again. "She looked upset, Carlos. I don't know what happened, but she was crying when I answered the door."

Carlos' smile fell and he nodded at Mikey before walking through the kitchen and pulling the back door open.

Dorothy Ann sat quietly on the porch railing, her cheek leaning against the wood support beam. She had changed over the years, too, though not much.

Her hair now hung straight down her back, falling to her waist and curling gently at the ends. She was taller, obviously, about five foot seven. She still wore a violet sweater and sneakers but had gotten rid of the skirt in middle school when some curious boys had been teasing her a little too much (12 punches and two weeks of detention later, Carlos had received a kiss on the cheek), and replaced it with a pair of jeans.

She glanced over at him as the wooden deck under his feet creaked and he could see that her eyes were rimmed red, her face streaked with dried tears.

His heart felt like someone was squeezing it shut and he tilted his head, his eyes sympathetic. "Dorothy Ann? What happened?" he asked, running a hand through his pitch black hair.

The girl choked back a sob and that was all it took for Carlos to move over to her and gather his lifelong friend into his arms, holding her in place on the railing and rocking gently back and forth as she cried into his shoulder.

"D.A.," he murmured quietly, stroking her long blonde hair and trying to ignore the flip flopping in his stomach. "What happened? Please tell me," he pleaded.

The girl sniffled and tilted her head so that her cheek rested on Carlos' shoulder. "He…he was cheating on me," she whispered, so quietly that Carlos wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

His breath caught and he pulled away a little, grabbing her arms gently and staring at her. "What?" he growled, his voice dangerously low.

D.A. looked away, a tear crawling down her cheek. Carlos felt like his heart was being torn open and rage filled his core. "I will kill him," he hissed, his grip on Dorothy Ann tightening protectively.

The girl shook her head and slid off the railing. She didn't move away, merely leaned back against the wood. "No. It's my fault. I knew his reputation, and I still was stupid enough to go out with him," she muttered.

Carlos immediately grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb, raising her head so that he could look her in her bright blue eyes. "Don't you dare say it was your fault," he demanded. "It wasn't. He is an asshole and doesn't deserve you."

Dorothy Ann sighed and turned around in his arms, leaning on the railing and bowing her head. "Maybe it's me who doesn't deserve anyone," she finally said. "I mean, I thought I could change him. I must be pretty shitty if he's going to cheat on me with the school whore."

Carlos' eyebrows shot up at the surprise of having never heard D.A. say a foul word in her life. The meaning of her words sank in and he frowned, sliding his arms around her waist in a hug, his heart pounding. "Come on, Dorothy Ann, you know that's not true. You deserve someone. You're an incredible person."

D.A. snorted and Carlos winced, realizing she didn't believe him. "D.A., I mean it," he said firmly, turning her around and resting his hands lightly on her waist. "You're an awesome, talented, intelligent human being. Any guy would be lucky to have you," he murmured sincerely, trying his hardest not to show just how fast his heart was pounding.

She gave him a shaky smile. "Really?" she asked, her eyes brightening a little.

Carlos tilted his head, as if studying. "Well…" he stated, knowing that he was about to say might get him sucker punched. "Maybe not _any _guy."

Dorothy Ann's smile fell and Carlos nearly kicked himself before hearing Ms. Frizzle's voice in his head. "Take chances," he muttered.

"What?" D.A. choked out, her eyes filling with tears as she struggled to push him away.

Carlos shook his head quickly, sliding his arms around her waist and tightening his hold. "Take chances," he said more loudly, causing D.A. to stop fighting. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Not any guy," Carlos whispered, leaning his head down and resting his forehead on Dorothy Ann's. "But…would I do?"

He heard her breath hitch in her throat and before he could lose his nerve, he dipped forward and pressed his lips to hers firmly, a small shock travelling through his body.

He felt Dorothy Ann jump and then, to his utter relief, she relaxed against him, pressing back and sliding her arms up to wrap her fingers in his tangled black hair. He sighed in delight and pulled her closer to him, pulling his lips away with a slight amount of regret and resting his nose against hers, staring into her wide blue eyes.

"Make mistakes," she whispered. "I…I made a mistake, dating him. And when I went to talk to Ms. Frizzle this afternoon…I realized that I wanted to come here more than anything and talk to you."

Carlos chuckled warmly, brushing his lips across hers. "I know. We both had the same instinct. Guess the Friz meant more to all of us than we ever let on."

She smiled up at him and wrapped the teen in a tight hug, burying her head in his chest. He stroked her back lightly and glanced up at the sky, a smile faint on his lips. "Thanks, Friz," he murmured.

He could have sworn he saw the bus flying overhead.

* * *

**According to my research, feedback would be review-tiful**

**(I'd be lying if i said Rebecca hadn't come up with that witty way to tell you to give comments)**


End file.
